fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Ghost Monsters Hypnotizes Mona Lisa, Marill, Rouge, and Peepers
Meanwhile deep in the forest; Mona Lisa, Marill, Rouge the Bat, and Peepers kept searching for Bill the Lizard, John Robertson, Fidget the Bat, and Peewee Pete Colemouse somewhere in the jungle. "Bill! Are you hurt?" Mona Lisa called. "John! Where are you?" Marill called. "Fidget! Oh, where is he?" Rouge called. "Pete? Where can you be?" Peepers called. As the girls were kept searching for the Lost Thugs, they managed to take a look around. Then they saw an mystery animal. "John? I-Is that you?" Marill said, nervously, "J-John?" Then the owl hoots at her, making Peepers scared, as she gasped, she gulps as she, Mona Lisa, Marill, and Rouge walked away to continued searching. "I've gotta be here somewhere." Rouge added. Suddenly, Mona Lisa, Marill, Rouge, and Peepers heard something snapped on a twig. They gasped. Then Oliver frights them as he says, "Boo!". Then Suddenly, the girls gasped, as the hyenas attacked them. "Hyenas hungry! Hyenas eat!" The hyenas said. Mona Lisa, Marill, Rouge, and Peepers scream in terror, as they run away from the hyenas. Meanwhile; Clyde, Inky, Pinky, Blinky, and Sue were picking thorns on their body, as they thought never see Wreck-It-Ralph and Merida again. "We swear... Ow! Watch it!" Clyde added. "...we shall never again...Ow!" Pinky groaned. "Shake...." Sue moaned, as Inky laughs. "With... Wreck-It-Ralph and Merida. Oh!" Blinky sobbed. Meanwhile; Mona Lisa, Marill, Rouge, and Peepers are finally got away with the hyenas, they panted realy hard as they take deep brothers, huffing. "Oh, w-where could they be?" Mona Lisa asked. Suddenly the torched burns Blinky's hand, as Blinky sniffs, he bumped panicking. Then Mona Lisa, Marill, Rouge, and Peepers walked away, as Blinky blew on his hand. "Welly, well, well. Looks like we've got company." Pinky chuckled. Blinky gasped as he slurps, and says "Snacks..." He, Clyde, Inky, Pinky, and Sue went over to Mona Lisa, Marill, Rouge, and Peepers were keep looking, suddenly the hear a ghastly sound coming from the cave. They gasped in fear. "Who is it?" Mona Lisa gulped. "We know you're in there." Marill snarled. "Show yourself." Rouge demanded bravery. "Who's there?" Peepers gulps. Suddenly a chuckled sound was coming from inside the cave. Mona Lisa, Marill, Rouge, and Peepers gasped in surprise. It was Clyde, Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Sue glaring at the girls. Blinky hypnotizes the girls as he says "Excuse us... Might we be a some a sentence?" Then Mona Lisa, Marill, Rouge, and Peepers become hypnotize by Sue, Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde as they drop the torches, as Blinky continues "Are you lost, little ones? Are you hungry. I am starve." Mona Lisa, Marill, Rouge, and Peepers heard a ping as they smiled at the five ghost monsters. Just as they ready to stay with five ghost monsters, someone came to save the girls. It was Max Henshaw and Old Blind Joe McDowell, who were pushing them. "Bad ghosts! Bad!" Old Blind Joe yelled, as he punched the ghost monsters, as Mona Lisa, Marill, Rouge, and Peepers woke up from their trances. "Max? Joe? What in the same hill are you doin' here?" Mona Lisa asked, curiously. "You leave the girls ALONE!" Max snapped angrily. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Hypnotize Fanmake